sebelah rumah
by garekinclong
Summary: Ketika salah satu pembeli barang jualan adalah tetangga sendiri. [ UshiHina. Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 ]


**ushiolsho: [** _ini dengan yang order casing anticrack tipe syaomi bluemi note 3?_ **]**

 **Hinata Shoyo: [** _iya! masih ready kan mbak? :D_ **]**

 **ushiolsho: [** _masih, sudah dipacking._ **]**

 **Hinata Shoyo: [** _oh malah sudah dipack. oke saya tunggu nomor resinya ya mbak! :D_ **]**

 **ushiolsho** : **[** _tapi begini_ **]**

 **Hinata Shoyo: [** _eh? ada apa mbak? JMTnya tutup? :OO_ **]**

 **ushiolsho: [** _bukan._ _rumah kita sebelahan, mbak._ **]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ sebelah rumah ]**

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Fanfiksi ini (c) garekinclong

AU. Seller Olshop!Wakatoshi. Fast pace. Typo. Possibly OOC. Etc.

 **Ushijima** Wakatoshi / **Hinata** Shoyo

Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 Week 5: Hari Para Humoris

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Click click_. Telunjuk sibuk menekan tetikus begitu notifikasi pesanan muncul pada kotak masuk akun sendiri. Mata bak menelanjangi layar laptop, terus menerus menatap serta mencatat untuk disimpan sementara. Telunjuk menahan tetikus bagian kiri, menggeser ke arah kanan; rupanya tengah memilih sekumpulan informasi untuk disalin, dan ditempelkan pada dokumen pembeli barang.

Begitulah Ushijima Wakatoshi menghabiskan waktu sehari-hari; menjadi penjual _online shop_ , bisnis yang memudahkan transaksi antara pembeli dan penjual tanpa perlu keluar rumah. Sekali pencet, menunggu, kurir mengetuk pintu membawa berita gembira, _paket Anda sudah datang_. Mantap, 'kan?

Hari ini juga ia tak begitu sibuk seperti hari-hari biasa. Pesanan baru datang 10 kali, dan ia baru mengepak 5 barang. Selesai memindah informasi di layar ke dokumen untuk dicetak, Wakatoshi membungkus barang sesuai pesanan, baru menempelkan alamat rumah di luar bungkus. Mumpung ia kerja sendiri, membawa barang pesanan ke jasa pengiriman barang agaknya luntang-lantung pakai motor. Bayangkan saja membawa empat boks besar bagaikan membawa empat bocah kecil tanpa helm. Satu di depan, tiga di belakang. _Cabe_ jalanan versi bukan manusia pamer paha. Bedanya lagi, tiga di belakang ditali agar tidak loncat.

Sampai di jasa pengiriman barang JMT–Jasa Mengirim Titipan, Wakatoshi baru menyadari sesuatu.

Salah satu barang yang akan ia kirim, memiliki alamat rumah yang sama dengannya, hanya beda di nomor rumah saja.

... Tahu begini harusnya yang pesan memilih opsi COD– _Cash on Delivery–_ saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[** _bukan._ _rumah kita sebelahan, mbak._ **]**

Wakatoshi nongkrong di depan pengiriman barang sambil memeluk satu boks kecil di tangan. Pesanan _casing anticrack_ yang ia balut baik-baik menggunakan _bubble wrap_ entah kenapa terasa sia-sia. _Bubble wrap_ yang harusnya membalut barang agar terjaga kesuciannya dalam kemasan saat diantar lintas daerah malah ia boroskan pada satu paket yang sejatinya bisa ia jaga baik-baik dengan tangannya sendiri. (Yang sayangnya, tiada pujaan hati yang mampu membuatnya menjadi _bodyguard_ cinta, dengan mengandalkan fisik kuatnya. _Bodyguard_ cinta beda istilah dengan budak cinta, omong-omong.)

Intinya, Wakatoshi juga menyalahkan diri kenapa tidak mengecek baik-baik alamat si pemesan atas nama Hinata Shoyo. Tapi Wakatoshi juga tidak ingat kalau dirinya punya tetangga bernama 'Hinata Shoyo'. Apa efek terlalu sibuk bercinta dengan layar laptop dan paket pesanan sampai-sampai nama tetangga sebelah saja ia lupa?

Oh, tapi kalau Wakatoshi ingat baik-baik, memang sebelah rumahnya itu tetangga yang baru-baru ini pindah. Hmm, tidak salah juga, 'kan, kalau ia tidak tahu?

Setelah mengirim _chat_ tersebut, ternyata dibalas lebih cepat dari yang Wakatoshi kira.

 **[** _mbak tetangga saya? maaf saya baru pindah, jadi gak tau he he he :DD terus gimana mbak? kita ketemuan aja? di mana? apa mbaknya mau ke rumah saya langsung he he he saya gak perlu tarik ongkirnya, kan mbak sudah nganterin ke rumah_ **]**

Agaknya Wakatoshi ingin membalas ' _sebenarnya mbak bisa lihat alamat olshop saya dulu, terus, saya ini laki-laki, mbak,_ ' tapi Wakatoshi tahan sampai ia bertemu dengan pembelinya yang satu ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wakatoshi merasa antara bersalah dan tidak saat memanggil _buyer_ Hinata Shoyo sebagai 'Mbak'.

Nyatanya, saat ia memencet bel rumah tetangga tiga kali, ada seorang bocah cilik muncul dari balik pintu untuk membukakan gerbang rumah demi akses masuk ke dalam.

Bocah cilik, rambut oranye ikal, mengenakan rok, menyambutnya.

Wakatoshi syok, dada mantapnya mendadak kembang kempis. Tapi ia juga membatin, bocah ini pun memanggilnya 'Mbak'. Berarti mereka sama-sama salah panggil, 'kan?

Ya sudah. (Hanya saja Wakatoshi masih syok karena baru kali ini ia mendapati _buyer_ _loli_.)

"...Adek yang namanya... Uh, Hinata?" tanya Wakatoshi hati-hati.

"Iya?" Si bocah mengangguk, bola mata besarnya semakin membuat dada Wakatoshi kembang kempis. Ya sudah, kalau memang buyernya masih bocah begini, Wakatoshi bisa apa. Toh pesanan sudah terproses sampai tahap pembayaran.

"Oh. Baiklah, totalnya Rp21.000, sudah termasuk ongkir."

"Masuk dulu saja biar diurusin Masku."

' _Main lempar tanggung jawab aja ini bocah,_ ' tapi Wakatoshi menurut untuk masuk ke rumah tetangga barunya tersebut.

Untuk kali kedua, Wakatoshi merasa antara bersalah dan tidak saat memanggil _buyer_ Hinata Shoyo sebagai 'Mbak', serta salah menganggap bahwa _buyer_ Hinata Shoyo adalah gadis kecil ingusan yang menyambutnya di depan rumah.

Karena Hinata Shoyo yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki, kakak dari gadis kecil itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kalau sudah memanggil Mas dengan sebutan Mbak. Saya pikir yang jual cewek, hehe," Shoyo, sang pembeli yang selesai melakukan transaksi dengan Wakatoshi, menggaruk bungkus _bubble wrap_ sambil tercanggung-canggung. Wakatoshi dijamu baik-baik sebagai sarana permintamaafan atas salah panggil dan sudah mau merepotkan diri menjadi 'kurir' ke rumahnya.

"Saya juga minta maaf karena sudah memanggil 'Mbak'."

"Oh, ya, anticrack ini ada garansinya?"

"Hmm... ada, 7 hari saja. Toh rumah kita sebelahan, kamu bisa datang langsung buat ganti."

"Asik!" Shoyo loncat kegirangan. Lagi-lagi Wakatoshi melotot syok melihat loncatan Shoyo membuat tinggi mereka sepadan meski hanya satu detik saja.

"Eh, hati-hati, kalau kejedot—" Wakatoshi yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu tahu-tahu masuk ke dalam rumah lagi, khawatir akan kepala sang pembeli sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya mendadak benjol sebab mencium mesra langit-langit rumah (meskipun tidak mungkin).

"Gak apa-apa, sudah biasa!"

Dan loncatan terakhirnya tidak mengindikasikan mendarat pada tempat loncat semula. Melainkan, Shoyo sengaja meloncat dan mendaratkan diri pada Wakatoshi.

 **BRUK!**

Wakatoshi menangkap sempurna Shoyo dalam satu pelukan pantat, dan Shoyo pun melingkarkan lengannya pada dua bahu lebar Wakatoshi sementara kaki menopang kedua tangan lelaki _seller olshop_ tersebut.

Dari belakang, adik Shoyo menjerit, "IBUUU! MAS SHOYO KAYAK KOALA LAGIII!"

Dan dari atas, sang ibu membalas, "SHOYO YA AMPUN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MAIN NEMPLOK ORANG!"

Saat itu, Wakatoshi tidak mau harus merespon apa secara suara. Lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk berkata-kata.

"Wah!" Shoyo tercengang, wajahnya lebih tinggi dari wajah Wakatoshi—dan jarak mereka, dekat sekali, "Kamu orang pertama yang bisa menangkap templokanku secara pas. Hehe."

"Maksudnya? Ini salam perkenalanmu, begitu?" Wakatoshi mendongak untuk menatap kedua mata cokelat yang memandangnya penuh takjub. Agaknya Wakatoshi lupa menurunkan Shoyo ke lantai, ia masih menopang pantat Shoyo agar laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu tidak merosot ke bawah.

"Ng, bisa dibilang begitu? Setelah tahu kamu pas buat aku templok begini, kayaknya aku bakal sering-sering mampir ke rumahmu, deh, hehe."

"Oh. Terserah."

"Bener? Yeay!"

Setelah Shoyo dibujuk turun oleh ibunya yang memandang Wakatoshi penuh malu (malu karena kelakuan anaknya, tentu saja), Wakatoshi pulang sambil membawa bingkisan makanan hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan baru pindahan pula.

Begitulah pertemuan awal Ushijima Wakatoshi, sang _seller_ sepi pembeli, dengan Hinata Shoyo, sang _buyer_ langganan COD Wakatoshi.

* * *

 **a/n** : niat beberapa bulan yang lalu: publish sehari satu fanfic untuk kontribusi haikyuu parade. nyatanya? sakit seminggu, gak kepikiran apa-apa buat fanfic. hari ini aja untung kondisi udah fit /ini kenapa tiba-tiba curhat. fanfik kedua ushihina saya hihihi ngaku shipper malah minim bikin asupan cry.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca! Terima kasih juga kepada panitia Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 selaku penyelenggara event mantap ini!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
